(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scraping device for removing ice from vehicle windshields and other surfaces where it is formed. In particular the present invention relates to a scraping device with a handle including a looped section which engages the upper forearm of a user wearing a winter coat while the hand engages the handle means adjacent to the scraper head.
(2) Prior Art
The problem with ice on vehicle windshields and the like is that it is very tenacious. Hand scraping with a conventional ice scraper device directs the force along the axis of the handle and as a result the handle is very difficult to grip and slides in the hand. Generally the prior art scraping devices require two hands for removing the ice with one hand on the handle and the other on the scraper head to force it against the windshield. Various devices have been designed to overcome this problem; however, none have been found to be entirely satisfactory.
U.S. Pat. No. 407,571 to Calef; U.S. Pat. No. 712,843 to Paul; U.S. Pat. No. 1,761,497 to Smith and U.S. Pat. No. 2,482,589 to Maguire show handles which have a looped section which engages the upper forearm of the user. U.S. Pat. No. 969,528 to Disbrow describes a device where the handle engages the wrist area of the user. None of these handles are disclosed as useful for an ice scraper device.